Recreational swings, such as porch swings, generally comprise a support structure, such as a seat, that is suspended by various chains or cables that span between the support structure of the swing and various hooks or other retainers that are affixed to a ceiling or other overhead support member. Thus, because such swings are rigidly affixed into the framework of a home or other structure, the users must identify the most desirable orientation of the swing prior to its installation. For example, users must weigh several considerations prior to installation of the swing, such as the position of the sun, whether the swing will be placed in a windward or leeward region, the aesthetic view of surrounding landscape, as well as other considerations. While the user may have taken many of these considerations into account prior to its installation, circumstances may exist where the user desires to have other points of view while using the swing. For example, during certain parts of the day, the sun may be directly in the user's field of view, and as such, the user may desire to reposition him or herself so that he or she is shielded from the sun. Unfortunately, in order to alter the position of current swings, the user must physically remove and reinstall the swing in a new location, which is generally impractical.
Therefore, there is a need for a swing that can be rigidly attached to a structure, such as a ceiling, whereby a flexibly-suspended support member can be rotated 360 degrees to a desired position, while allowing the support member to be swung back and forth. In addition, there is a need for a swing, whereby the pivoting support member can be selectively locked in position, so as to prevent further rotation.